The Jedi Trial Series Book 10: The Sea of Seaweed
by SashaMonroe
Summary: After learning of Sasha's allergy, Obi-wan and Sasha are sent to a planet that is in a civil war between the land and the water people, because of the Republic and Separatist influence. Will her allergy became an issue of the mission? Or is Grievous the bigger problem? Read and Review please! Note: There might be some chapters that might be rated T, but usually for language.
1. The Incident

_**I am back! Yes I am here again with my next story! Alright so with this being my final week of school and I decided to pleasure you all with what will probably be the longest story I write… yet. At the same time, I know you guys have expressed concern for Sasha always getting hurt and such. In this story, we will see how her allergy becomes either her greatest weakness or her greatest strength during this mission! Oh also, I will be doing something new where I will provide a short summary of the chapter before and a bit of a sneak peak of the chapter you're about to read. But it will start in the next chapter.**_

_**Now read, enjoy, and review! (RER)**_

Chapter 1- The Incident

Going swimming in the summer is the best way to beat the heat and the best part of the year, but on Coruscant all pools are indoors and year round, plus it never gets hot enough outside anyway. However in this time of war, the Jedi are lucky to have a day to chill at the pool. Today is one of those days for Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Jacen Par, and their padawans.

The group was at the Temple's pool. Jac, Anakin, and Cayden, in plain colored board shorts, were having a diving contest off the jumping rocks. Sasha, in a purple swim top and black board shorts, and Ahsoka, in a beige bikini, were sitting on the edge, feet in the water, watching them. Obi-wan was sitting on the jumping rocks in blue board shorts psyching out the others and distracting them from their dives.

Anakin was about to do a front flip when Obi-wan made the call of a Gundark. Startled, Anakin slipped, grabbed Obi-wan's wrist, and yanked him into the pool after him. The others laughed. Resurfacing, Anakin glared at Obi-wan.

"You messed up my dive!" Anakin cried.

Obi-wan smiled. "And it was worth it."

"Vape you Kenobi," Anakin said before splashing him.

Obi-wan laughed then splashed Anakin before swimming away.

"Oh no, you don't." Anakin chased after him.

The others continued to laugh. They swam in circles. They came to a halt Obi-wan almost kissed the boots of their visitor. Looking up, Obi-wan and Anakin saw the pale skinned, long neck Jedi Master Irin Dak'win.

"Master Kenobi," Dak'win said in a sophisticated accent.

Obi-wan pulled himself out of the water and stood.

"Master Dak'win, is there something you require?" Obi-wan asked in his council manor.

"Yes, may we speak alone?" Irin asked.

"Of course." He turned to the others. "Excuse me."

Dak'win and Obi-wan moved away from the pool.

The moment Sasha saw Master Dak'win she knew what was to come.

"Hello Sashy," a perky, high pitched voice said above Sasha.

_There's only one person who calls me that_. "Hello Aurora," Sasha grumbled as she looked up.

Aurora Nittet, Master Dak'win's padawan, is a skinny girl with blue skin and purple hair. She was a Pantoran. Ever since they were younglings, she has picked on Sasha. Thankfully though, her posse spilt up after they were picked for padawan hood. But Aurora continued to pick on her. Even on the two missions they went on together, she picked on her. After the second mission, Master Zane found Sasha crying because of Aurora. She barely saw her much after that. But her annoyance of Aurora was still there.

"Can I talk to you?" Aurora asked. She looked at Ahsoka. "Alone."

"Nah, I think I'm good here," Ahsoka said. Sasha had told her what Aurora had done to her. Aside from Zane, she's the only other one who knows.

"It's okay Ahsoka, I can handle her," Sasha said.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be right over there if you need me." She dove into the water and swam to Cayden.

Sasha stood. The last time she saw Aurora she was about an inch taller than her. Now Sasha towered over her. Sasha smirked.

"Look who's grown," Aurora joked.

"Look who shrunk," Sasha shot back.

Aurora glared then sighed. "I am so tired of all this bickering between is. I think it's time we put all of it aside and become friends."

"Friends?! You've bullied me since we were five! Why now do you decide to apologize, and not back after the incident during the bomb mission?!" Sasha exasperated. "Or when you gave me food poisioning?! Or how about when you replaced my shampoo with purple hair dye!?"

Aurora giggled. "We were children back then and I have matured over the past few years. As well I seen the error of my ways. And I'm sorry." She sounded like she meant it. "And as a token of my apology and hopeful friendship, I made you this."

She pulled out a necklace from her belt. It was a beautifully hand made one at that. It had a slight greenish color to it, but other than that it was rather nice. Sasha wanted to believe this is a trap, but sadly she was sort of drawn to the handmade jewelry.

"Here I'll put it on you," Aurora said.

Before Sasha could protest Aurora came behind her and placed the necklace around her neck. Stepping away to look at it, Aurora smiled.

"It looks beautiful on you," she said.

"It kind of itches," Sasha stated as she scratched at the skin around the necklace.

Suddenly the itching became burning. Sasha gasped as she tried to pull off the necklace. It burned her hand too. Next thing she knew she was falling then SPLASH! Her lungs were on fire as she struggled to get the necklace off, and the water entering her system wasn't helping either. Before she knew it, all of the world was black and the sound of a distance splash.

_**I know I'm evil for ending the first chapter with a cliffhanger. But I promise that with story I will update as often as I can, since well summer is here. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The Allergy

_**Alright guys I am back! Now what happened last time?**_

_**Recap: The gang chills at the pool until Sasha's old flame Aurora arrives with her Master. While Irin talks to Obi-wan, Aurora gives Sasha a necklace. However something strange happens and the next thing they know, Sasha is blacking out in the pool.**_

_**What's to come: A trip to the healers. Sasha's condition is revealed. A concerned and worried Master, and Obi-wan learns something about Sasha's past.**_

_**Alright please RER! (read, enjoy, review)**_

* * *

Chapter 2- The Allergy

"Sasha!" a trio of voices rang from the pool.

Obi-wan whipped his head toward the pool in time to see the splash. He looked back at Irin.

"Excuse me," he said then jogged back to the pool. Irin followed.

Glancing down into the water, Obi-wan noticed Sasha struggling. He dove into the water and swam with all of his might. Wrapping his arm around Sasha, and with the help of the force, Obi-wan shot to the surface. When he resurfaced, Anakin and Jac's hands were reaching out to help them onto the ground. Obi-wan handed them Sasha and they pulled her out of the water. He pulled himself out and knelt beside her.

Pressing a finger to her neck, he checked her pulse. It was feint. Immediately he started to perform CPR. A couple moments later Sasha coughed up all of the water, but whimpered in pain. Confused, Obi-wan searched for where the pain came from, that's when he noticed the necklace. He touched the necklace and it moved slightly. They all gasped. Under the necklace was a rash, a horrible rash. Sasha winced. Obi-wan tool the necklace off her and handed it to Jac.

"I've got to her to a healer," Obi-wan said as he wrapped a towel around her.

Lifting her up, he rushed to the Halls of Healing. Almost as if she was expecting, Master Vokara Che appeared in the doorway.

"What has happened?" Che asked slightly annoyed.

"That's the thing I don't entirely know," Obi-wan admitted. "But I do know she has a rash and just almost drowned."

"Rash?" she asked.

She looked at the padawan in his arms. She paled.

"Follow me," she said.

Vokara Che led them to the nearest room. Obi-wan laid her down on the bed and he was immediately shooed from the room. Worried, Obi-wan stood in the hall, his trunks still dripping slightly, waiting.

* * *

It seemed like hours, but it was only half an hour when the others arrived. They were dressed in their Jedi garb. Anakin handed Obi-wan fresh clothes and boots.

"We'll stay here and call you if anything happens," Jac said.

"Thank you. I'll be right back," Obi-wan said before heading into the restrooms.

He changed out of his damp swim trunks and into a pair of pants and a shirt. Slipping on his boots, Obi-wan returned to the hall. Anakin, Ahsoka, Jac, and Cayden were seated, waiting.

"Anything?" Obi-wan asked.

"No," Anakin said.

Obi-wan sat down next to him and waited.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Master Vokara Che emerged from the room and Obi-wan shot to his feet.

"How is she?" he asked almost immediately.

Vokara smiled. "She is resting and recovering."

"What about that rash she had?" Anakin asked.

She frowned. "It was a rather severe case of hives."

"Hives?" Ahsoka asked. "What is that?"

"It's a rash that could be lethal if not treated properly," Obi-wan said.

"Indeed, but the only way to get hives is through an allergic reaction to something," Master Che said.

"But Sasha's not allergic to anything," Obi-wan said. "At least that I know of."

"Well she is, however I won't know to what until I find out what was around her neck to case it."

"You mean this?" Jac asked pulling out the necklace Obi-wan had handed him.

Vokara Che held out her hand and Jac handed it to her.

"I will examine it and let you know," she said. "For now though, you are able to see her. But I don't want her talking too much."

Obi-wan nodded. The others remained in the hallway while the Obi-wan went in to visit Sasha, She was resting in bed in a medical gown, her hair kind of messed up. When he got closer he noticed parts of her hands were wrapped in bacta. _Her hands must have suffered from the reaction too_, he thought, _when she tried to pull off the necklace. _She stirred in the bed and opened her eyes. She smiled at him. Obi-wan smiled back.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Sasha said her voice hoarse and cracking. She was startled by the sound of it.

"Don't speak too much," Obi-wan advised.

She nodded. "Where are the others?"

"In the hall waiting to see you," he said.

"They can come in," she said.

"Not right now," he said. "You need to rest."

"Yes Master," she croaked.

He gently patted her arm as she drifted asleep. The door behind him opened. Turning, he spotted Master Vokara standing there, gesturing to him. Obi-wan stood and followed her back into the hall.

"Well?" he asked. The others looked curiously.

"I discovered what the necklace was made of and double checked Sasha's medical records as well as her family's medical history. A red flag appeared. In the necklace was a type of seaweed, Killin Seaweed to be exact, and that's what she's allergic to," Vokara Che said. "And it appears to be genetic, but skips a generation."

"So her grandparents had it, but not her parents," Cayden stated.

"Well her father, but still correct," she said. "However she will have to take a medicine, only when exposed to it, in order to bring down the reaction."

Obi-wan nodded with a small breath.

"Wait, where did the necklace come from anyway?" Jac asked.

"Aurora," Ahsoka stated. "She was standing with Sasha before she fell into the water. She must have given her the necklace. She must have known."

"Who's Aurora?" Obi-wan questioned. "Oh is she Master Dak'win's padawan?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said.

"Then why did she attack Sasha?" Anakin asked.

"Because she's a bully and has picked on Sasha for years," Ahsoka said. "She's only ever told me and Master Zane."

_Bully?!_ Obi-wan thought shocked. "Sasha never told me about this."

"That's because Aurora hasn't picked on Sasha in three years and—"

"And I wasn't her Master yet," Obi-wan finished. _But still…_

He moved to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"To question Dak'win's padawan," Obi-wan said.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	3. Punishment

_**Alright guys I am back! Sorry it took me so long, but I've got another chapter for ya'll.**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan got Sasha to the healers in time and learned that she was allergic to Killin Seaweed. **_

_**Now: Obi-wan calls a council meeting and Irin and Aurora to discuss the incident**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Punishment

"What is the meaning of this?" Dak'win asked as he couldn't believe his small ears.

Obi-wan had called the council together, by orders of Yoda, after he had told him what happened to Sasha. Now sitting in his council seat, Obi-wan had told the angered Jedi Master his reasoning for summoning both Irin and his padawan Aurora to the chambers.

"I'm not accusing your padawan, Dak'win," Obi-wan said tense. "I'm only asking what happened between her and my padawan before Sasha had to be escorted to the healers."

"She doesn't have to say anything," Irin said irritated.

Obi-wan's jaw clenched. "Master Dak'win, I'm not asking for your permission. My padawan could have easily died earlier today and I want…"

Irin interrupted. "It's not my padawans fault that yours fell into a pool and drowned herself."

That almost caused Obi-wan to snap, however Mace stepped in before he could.

"Padawan Monroe has suffered from an allergic reaction from Killin Seaweed, which was found in the necklace she was wearing," Mace said. "However according to Master Kenobi, she was not wearing it before you and your padawan arrived."

Dak'win was silent. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he didn't know about the allergic reaction. He looked at his padawan.

"Aurora, what happened?" he asked in a rough voice.

She sighed. "I made her the necklace as a token for friendship. We've never really gotten along, Sasha and I. I've always picked on her. But I wanted to make amends. I completely forgot about what happened the last time with the seaweed."

"Wait, forgot? Last time?" Obi-wan asked shocked. "It's happened before?"

Aurora nodded. "Back then it wasn't my fault. One of the younglings had a bag of some chips from off world and they were sharing them with a group of us. In the ingredients for the chips was the seaweed and Sasha had one. All I remember was she made a run for the restrooms and not making it in time before she retched. According to the youngling who brought the chips, he revealed a number of the ingredients after she ran. I didn't care that much or think about it… well till now," She paused. "I made fun of her for about a day about it, not even realizing she got food poisoning. Or that she was allergic to it."

Vokara Che, who was present to provide a medical point of view, replied to the girl's statement.

"I remember that day. It must have sparked the beginning of the allergy, because the healer at the time didn't recognize it as an allergy, just merely a case of food poisoning," the healer said.

"As you can see council members," Irin said. "It sounds like it was only an accident. She didn't mean for it to happen, right Aurora?"

Aurora nodded her eyes showing innocence.

"Understand that we do, Master Dak'win," Yoda said. "However, shrug this off we cannot. Punishment your padawan will receive."

Aurora bowed her head.

"And what will that be, Master Yoda?"

"A week she will spend, aiding Madame Jocasta Nu in the acrchives."

"We understand, Master Yoda," Irin said. "Come Aurora."

They left. As for the rest of the council, they continued to meet for the next half hour.

* * *

_**Alright that was kind of short. So please review!**_


	4. To the Water World

_**Oh look at this I'm spoiling you all by posting again! YEAH! **_

_**Last time: Aurora has been punished for what happened.**_

_**Now: It's two days later and Sasha has recovered very well. Now Obi-wan and Sasha receive their next assignment.**_

* * *

Chapter 4- To the Water World

"I can walk, Master. I had an allergic reaction, not a paralyzing accident that prevents me from ever walking again," Sasha said with a chuckle.

Obi-wan smirked. "I'm just making sure. It's been two days since the incident, so you never know. You could be a little weak and wobbly."

Sasha raised an eyebrow and stood up from the bed, her own bed. She then walked around her room.

"See, I can walk and with no wobbliness," Sasha said before exiting her room.

After the incident, Sasha stayed one night in the Halls of Healing. The next morning, Obi-wan wheeled her in a hover chair back to their apartment where she remained bed ridden the entire day. Today she was so much better.

Obi-wan followed her out into the living room, where she was stretching as if she was about to go running. Occasionally, her tunic would shift and reveal the small pink line where the rash used to be. She stopped as she felt his gaze upon her.

"What?" She asked as she fixed her tunic.

"Oh nothing," he said with a smile.

"Mm-hmph, sure," she said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Obi-wan walked over and opened it. Yoda, Mace, and Vokara stood there. His smile turned into a thin line.

"Come in, may we?" Yoda asked.

"Of course," Obi-wan said as he stepped aside to let them in.

They entered and made their way over to the couch. Vokara Che came to Sasha.

"Let's see how you're doing," she said.

Sasha took a seat in the chair. Vokara stood behind it. She moved Sasha's hair aside and pulled her tunic open only enough to see the lines.

Obi-wan sat across from them.

"What brings you by?" he asked.

"A mission for you to, we have," Yoda said.

"The planet of Vothkul is going into a civil war, because the people of the land, the Voth, have joined the Separatists," Mace started. "However the people of the water, the Kulan, are asking for our help. Usually we couldn't involve ourselves in such a battle, but both the King of the Kulans and the President of the Volans are asking for our help."

"Wait I thought Vothkul was neutral?" Sasha questioned.

"The Volans are neutral always have been," Mace said. "However the Kulans and the Voths have been arguing sides for generations." He turned to Obi-wan. "We want you two to go to Luga City, the Kulan capital, and aid them. We must keep Vothkul neutral."

"However under water the city is," Yoda said.

Sasha paled. "Is there… is there_ the_ seaweed?"

"Sadly there is, but we believe you can handle it," Mace said. "But Vokara Che had prepared a kit that will have everything you need should you be exposed to it."

"There are four vials of medicine in this pouch," Che said pulling out a small pouch. "And the medics on the cruiser will have a few vials with them, just in case."

"Contacted your troops we did. Preparing they are, "Yoda said. "Leave in an hour you do. May the force be with you."

Yoda and Mace left. Vokara handed Obi-wan the pouch and kit then followed them. Glancing down at the kit in his lap, Obi-wan opened up the pouch. There were four vials of medicine that were a strange purple color. Zipping it back up, Obi-wan looked over to Sasha. Her face was still pale, but yet she didn't look afraid.

"Sasha? Are you sure you should come along?" Obi-wan asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yes. Even though it's there, I will not let my weakness get in the way of taking down the Separatists."

He smiled as he noticed her growth. "Well then shall we grab our swim and scuba gear, and pack for our journey."

* * *

_**Awesome ending right? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Luga City

_**What is up my fanfic peeps? Well I am here with another chapter!**_

_**Last time: Sasha and Obi-wan received their mission the Vothkul.**_

_**Now: They arrive to Vothkul and meet the King and his family in Luga City.**_

_**Please review! I love to hear what you all have to say!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Luga City

The_ Negotiator_ pulled out of hyperspace followed by the _Avenger_. It was strange that there were no Separatist frigates or blockade ships surrounding the planet. Obi-wan noticed that as he stood, arms folded, at the end of the catwalk. He was in his scuba suit. The tank and helmet were aboard the ship he was taking down to the surface. He turned to the clones below.

"Do you pick up any droid ships on the scanners?" Obi-wan asked.

"No sir," said one of the clones. "But we did pick up a large droid reading from the surface."

Obi-wan nodded and walked down the catwalk toward the main holoprojector.

"Cody," he said.

Commander Cody, in his clone scuba armor, nodded and activated the holo. A map of the planet appeared.

"I've pulled up all the locations of where the droid reading is high," Cody said. He pointed to two different locations. "Here and here, sir."

"Alright, well Luga City is here," Obi-wan pointed to the one part of the map where the city was. He then pointed to a large island near it. "And here is where we will make base camp. It's out of view and range of the droids scanners." He folded his arms. "Now you, I, Sasha, and four other clones will go under to Luga City. Go and get the men ready. It's time to land."

"Yes sir," Cody said. He bowed and left to get the men ready.

Obi-wan turned to the deck officer.

"May the force be with you, Admiral. You are in charge of things up here," Obi-wan said.

"Yes sir, and good luck down there," the Admiral said.

He smiled. "There's no such thing as luck."

Obi-wan turned and headed to the lower hanger.

* * *

Sasha was standing in the cockpit of the ship that they were taking to the surface, her helmet and tank resting at her feet. The pilots were preparing to detach, but were waiting on General Kenobi's word. Moments later the door slid open, her master and Commander Cody came in.

"Take us to the surface, pilot," Obi-wan said. "We are ready to go."

"Yes General," the pilot said and detached them from the Negotiator.

A clone appeared on the screen above as they flew toward the surface.

"We're right behind you sir," said the clone pilot.

"Good, see you and the other gunships on the surface, pilot," Obi-wan responded.

"Yes sir," the pilot hung up.

As the ship broke the atmosphere and the small barrier of clouds, the view of the planet was incredible. There were several large land masses that were surrounded by bodies of water. As they grew closer to the surface, several islands appeared. The ship landed on one of the islands, hidden within the trees.

Master Obi-wan turned on his heel and headed for the ramp, Sasha followed him. Immediately her Master was giving orders left and right. Sasha, with her scuba gear at hand, walked through the trees to the beach. She sunk a little as she stepped into the sand and the warm sun. She walked forward until her met the small waves. The water was warm.

Sasha heard people behind her and looked around Obi-wan, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Scamp, and Basha (one of the new medics) were approaching. Scamp, Boil, and Waxer were carrying a sub speeder, which help to move quickly under the water. Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder after she slung on the scuba tank. **(AN: Remember the sub speeder things from Clone Wars Season 4 episodes 1,2,&3? Well that's what these are.)**

"Ready?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

Sasha looked up at him. "Always," she said with a smile.

He smiled back then pulled on his gear and helmet. Sasha and the clones slipped on their helmets then the clones placed the subs in the water. Sasha and Basha grabbed the side handles of Scamp's sub. Obi-wan grabbed the side handle of Waxer's and Cody did the same for Boil's. They wadded out a little before submerging under the water. With the sun shining through the water, it lit up the undersea life so beautifully. There were coral reefs and thousands of colorful fish. They passed over the reefs then over a small field of seaweed.

At the sight of it, Sasha let herself float up a little to avoid touching the seaweed, but kept her grip on the speeder. Thankfully they moved quickly over it and over a cliff where the city came into view. It was a rather small city that was under a massive dome. From the looks of it, the city sat between two large rock faces with a large metal door on each.

They approached the main entrance. Turning off the speeders, they stepped onto the platform. Obi-wan led them through the strange jello like door and into the city. There was air in there. Once inside Obi-wan removed his helmet, the others in tow. While the clones set the speeders aside, a man in light blue robes approached, his feet bare. He had blue skin and short cropped hair. There were gills in his neck and he had webbed hands and feet. However, despite those features, he looked like a human.

"Master Jedi, my king is waiting to see you in the throne room," the Kulan said. "Follow me."

The Kulan turned on his heel and led them through the city. Sasha noticed, as they followed the servant, the beauty of the undersea city. All of the buildings were about three stories high. Only the palace, as they approached, was the tallest building there.

Two guards opened the doors to the palace and they entered. When they reached the throne room, the Kulan servant that was escorting them, left. The doors opened into the relatively small throne room. Sitting on the center throne was a Kulan in purple robes with buzzed hair and a small beard on his chin. He smiled.

"Welcome Master Jedi and company," the king said. "I am King Rennek Thane. This is my wife Bera and my son Caleb." He gestured to the two sitting on either side of him.

Queen Bera had long black hair that was braid back with a pretty coral flower and was dressed in a purple dress. Prince Caleb, who was busy reading a book, had short hair, part of it pulled back into a dragon's tail and wore a green shirt and black pants with a dark green cape on.

Obi-wan and Sasha bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said. "I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. This is my padawan Sasha Monroe." He gestured to her. "And this is Clone Commander Cody and his fellow clones."

The clones bowed.

"Fascinating, I've never seen clones before," King Rennek said. "My advisor Edvar will show the troopers to their quarters."

The Kulan, from before, appeared out of thin air, literally. One moment no one was standing to the left of Scamp, the next Edvar appeared, startling Scamp.

"Follow me," Edvar said.

"Sir?" Cody asked.

"Go on Cody, we'll meet up later to discuss the plan," Obi-wan said softly only for him to hear.

Cody nodded and gestured to his brothers. They followed Edvar way to their rooms.

"Now Master Kenobi, allow one of my servants to show you to your rooms then will you two join us for dinner?" King Rennek asked.

"Of course, your highness," Obi-wan said.

A servant appeared and escorted them away to their rooms. However before they left, Sasha took one last glance at Prince Caleb, who finally looked at them. He seemed frozen as they walked away.

* * *

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review!**_


	6. The Dinner Accident

_**Hey guys are you ready for some epicness? Well here is another chapter.**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Sasha arrive to Luga City and meet the King and his family. But what up with the Prince?**_

_**Now: The Jedi join the royal family for dinner and things go wrong!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- The Dinner Accident

The rooms were relatively big. They only had a king sized bed, a nightstand, a large window, and a small refresher. Sasha dropped her bag and her scuba gear onto the bed. She opened her bag and grabbed her Jedi uniform. She then headed into the refresher to shower and change clothes.

When she stepped out, her hair hung damp on her shoulders and bare foot in her Jedi attire. Sitting onto the bed, Sasha grabbed her brush from her bag and ran it through her damp hair. Once her hair was brushed out, she then pulled on her boots.

A knock came to her door a minute later. Sasha stood and made her way to the door. She opened it. Obi-wan stood there with his Jedi uniform and his hair brushed to the side, damp.

"Ready to get some food?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes! But let me dry my hair first," Sasha said.

Obi-wan nodded and entered the room. Sasha entered into the refresher and started to blow dry her hair. Obi-wan sat on her bed waiting. Once Sasha was done, she rejoined him in her room. He stood.

"Let's go," he said as he walked toward the door.

Obi-wan and Sasha left her room, and walked down the corridor to the lift. They took the lift down to the second floor. When the door opened, a servant was standing there waiting for them. Once they stepped off, the servant led them down the hall to the dining room. They entered the dining room, which was rather small. It had a couple of tapestries on the walls, two windows, a couple of small tables along the walls filled with trays of food, and a dining table that could seat twelve.

Sitting at the head of the table was King Rennek, to his left was Queen Bera, and next to her was Prince Caleb. Obi-wan and Sasha came over to the table and took a seat. Obi-wan sat next to Rennek, Sasha next to him.

"Master Jedi, thank you for joining us," King Rennek said. "I hope you two are hungry."

The Jedi nodded. The servants set out the first course. The royal family and Obi-wan dug in. Sasha stared at it, hesitating. Obi-wan looked over then leaned toward her.

"I don't taste any seaweed," he whispered. "But be careful, just in case."

Sasha nodded and very slowly took a bite. It was delicious and she didn't taste anything leafy.

* * *

Sasha managed to survive all the meals before dessert. None of them had the seaweed in it; otherwise she would have had a reaction by now. When the servants brought out dessert, that's when Sasha felt really nervous. It was ice cream or some type of frozen treat that was the color green. She thought that it could be mint flavored, but she had no idea. After a moment, Sasha had a small spoonful of it.

"Mmm, this is good," Sasha said. "What is it?"

"Killian Ice Cream," King Rennek said.

Sasha sputtered and immediately rinsed her mouth with her drink. "Killian? As in Killian Seaweed?!"

"Yes," he said with a smile.

She felt her stomach turn and nausea filled her. "Oh no." She stood. "Excuse me."

She bolted out of the dining room and towards the nearest bathroom. She pushed open the door and immediately closed it as she collapsed forward toward the toilet. Lifting the lid, she retched.

* * *

Obi-wan watched worried and horriffed as Sasha ran out of the room. He stood to follow her.

"Is everything alright?" the king asked frowning.

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, she's allergic to Killian Seaweed."

Rennek's forehead creased with worry. "I'll call a healer." He pulled out a commlink.

Obi-wan ran after Sasha. He found the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sasha, it's Obi-wan, are you alright?" he asked worried through the door.

"No," he heard her voice say. It sounded like she was crying. "Hold on, Padawan."

He ran up to his room, taking the stairs as it was faster. He opened the door to his room, opened the bag on his bed, grabbed the kit, and ran out of the room.

When he returned, he opened the door to the bathroom. Sasha was resting against the toilet, tears rolling off her cheeks and vomit on the corner of her mouth. Obi-wan came over and knelt down next to her. He opened the kit, pulled out a vial and the needle. He gently inserted the needle into her neck and pressed the medicine into her system. Once it was gone, he pulled the needle out and cleaned it up.

He put away the needle and the empty vial then knelt back down next to her. Obi-wan gently pulled her away from the toilet and held her in his arms. Sasha was shaking and whimpering as the tears fell. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned the side of her mouth then disposed of it.

After that, he gently rocked her back and forth having no idea that the royal family was watching. The King whispered something to his wife and son. Queen Bera nodded and walked off, a frown on her face. Prince Caleb looked worried at the Jedi.

"Is she alright, Master Jedi?" Caleb asked concerned.

"She will be," Obi-wan said not looking up at them.

Caleb nodded. Rennek looked at his and gestured with head that he go. Caleb left. Rennek stayed with the Jedi until the healer will arrive.

* * *

_**WHOA! Thank Obi for having the medicine! Allergies suck! REVIEW I AM BEGGING!**_


	7. Bed Ridden

_**So I'm on vacation right now, but I still feel like spoiling you guys! So please review! I love to hear what you say!**_

_**Last time: Dinner didn't go quite as planned. Sasha got sick after eating some seaweed ice cream. Obi-wan managed to get her some medicine.**_

_**Now: A healer checks over Sasha and gives her certain orders to get well. Caleb and Sasha will chat for the first time.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Bed Ridden

Obi-wan paced back and forth in the hall outside of Sasha's room. King Rennek and Cody, in half uniform, stood with him, waiting to hear from the Kulan Healer. After Sasha had retched one last time, Obi-wan had cleaned her up and helped her up to her room. He had immediately laid her in her bed then had grabbed a wet, cool cloth to place on her forehead. By that time the healer had arrived. Obi-wan had been shooed from the room and were told to wait in the hall. Now all there was to do was wait.

About fifteen minutes later, the Healer stepped out. He was in white robes, and his hair was short and greying. He wrapped his stethoscope around his shoulders.

"Well?" Obi-wan asked worried and finally stopping his pace.

"She is suffering from horrible food poisoning as a case to her allergy," the healer said. "If you hadn't gotten that medicine to her as quickly as you did, she would have started coughing up blood and…" he stopped for a moment. "… and other worse things."

Obi-wan ran a hand over his face. It was freighting to hear this from the healer. It made his stomach twist into a knot. He couldn't find the words to reply to what the healer had said.

"How is she now?" Cody asked for him.

"She is just fine, but I am putting her on bed rest for the next 24 hours," the healer said. "After that, well it will depend on how she is when I check in with her later."

"Thank Riczo," Rennek said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Your highness, I suggest, for the young padawan's health, that you tell your staff to keep any Killian related foods or items away from her," Healer Riczo said. "At least for as long as she is here."

"I will do just that," King Rennek said. "I will get on it right now."

King Rennek turned on his heel and made a bee line to the lift. Obi-wan and Cody watched him go then turned back to Riczo.

"May we see her?" Obi-wan asked.

Riczo nodded. "Just a warning though, she may make several runs to the refresher in the next several hours. It's all a part of cleaning out her system."

"I understand," Obi-wan said. "Thank you, Healer Umezaki."

"My pleasure and if this occurs again, or a couple times, while on your mission," he held out a business card. "Contact me and I will come right away."

"I will," Obi-wan said then shook hands with the Healer.

Riczo Umezaki, the top Kulan healer, left.

Obi-wan entered into Sasha's room, Cody following him. Sasha was lying under a blanket, a wet cloth on her forehead and her face looking sickly pale. Obi-wan came to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently, he reached up and stroked her hair back out of her face.

"Sir?" Cody broke the silence.

"Don't worry, Cody," Obi-wan answered Cody's unasked question. "Even if Sasha's health becomes a problem for her again, we will continue the mission as we planned and have Healer Umezaki or one of the clone medics tend to her as well."

Cody nodded. "Yes sir."

Obi-wan smiled up at the clone then stood.

"Get the men together," he said. "We have a meeting with the King to discuss the next step in protecting these people. I will meet you down stairs in the throne room."

"Roger that," Cody said.

The Clone Commander came over and gave a gently squeeze on Sasha's shoulder before departing from the room to get his brothers ready. Obi-wan watched him go then turned back to Sasha. He stroked her cheek gently. Pulling away, he turned to the nightstand where a pencil and notepad sat. He wrote a quick note then took one last look at her before leaving the room.

* * *

Sasha felt horrible when she started to wake. The inside of her mouth tasted of puke, her stomach felt queasy, and her body felt like it was made of noodles. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Looking around, she noticed she was in the room was she had been given and she was all alone. Carefully, she sat up slowly and rested back against the head of the bed. That's when she noticed the note sitting on the nightstand. Reaching over, she grabbed it and read it.

_Sash,_

_Healer Umezaki has told me that you are to remain bed ridden for the next 24 hours. I know it sucks, but we want you to get better. Anyway, I'm down stairs with the clones in a meeting with the king. If you need anything just contact me and I will be there ASAP. Rest well padawan, I'll see you when the meetings over._

_Obi-wan_

Sasha lowered the note and sighed. She had to miss one of the most important meetings of this mission, because she got sick. _Curse my kriffing allergy_, she thought as she set the note back down on the nightstand. Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn and in a flash, she was in the refresher.

After about twenty minutes, Sasha came slowly out. She waddled to the bed and climbed back in. The door opened then and Prince Caleb stood in the doorway. He looked surprised, but smiled. It was a cute smile.

"You're awake," He said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just kissed the toilet," Sasha grumbled.

Caleb laughed. "That's one way of putting it." He gestured to the chair next to her bed. "May I sit?"

"Sure," Sasha said.

"Would you like some water?" he asked as he sat.

"Please."

Caleb stood back up and walked over to the dresser. He poured her a cup and came back over. He held it out to her.

"Thanks." She took a couple of small drinks of it before setting it on the nightstand.

There was now an awkward silence between them.

"So…" he broke the ice. "What's it like being a Jedi?"

"It's adventurous and time consuming, but I love it," Sasha said. "What's it like being a prince?"

"Boring really," Caleb replied. "I mean sometimes it's fun, because of the parties and parades and stuff, but in all honesty my dad does all the work."

"But do you love it?" she asked.

"Depends on the day," he said. "There are days where I just wish to be normal."

"I can agree with you there."

And then there was another silence. Sasha broke it this time.

"So what were you reading earlier when we arrived?' Sasha asked. "It seemed to have your attention more than we did."

He smiled. "It's about this girl who goes to a different country in search of her brother. She stays with these witches who abuse the girl's power."

"What's her power?" Sasha asked.

"She can change into anyone by simple holding or touching something that is theirs. Anyway, she is rescued from these evil women by demon hunters. She ends up staying with the hunters as they help her search for her brother and find this mysterious warlock who is creating these clockwork types of creatures and who wants to marry the girl."

"Sounds fascinating," Sasha said smiling.

"I haven't finished it yet, but it's really good so far and I hear there are two more that come after it," he said.

"Well I'll have to read it sometime," she said.

"I might have an extra copy, but if not I'll give you the name of it," he said.

"Awesome."

After that they went off on different tangents of conversation. From the war to places traveled. Favorite food to favorite memory. They went on with this and losing track of time while doing so.

* * *

_**Got a better idea about the prince? And can anyone name the book or series I referenced? All I can say is that they are amazing books written by amazing author. Oh and there is a movie coming out in August that is the sequel to this particular series! REVIEW!**_


	8. Meetings

_**Anyone…? Really no one...? *sighs* It was the Infernal Devices Book 1 Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare! I love that book series and the Mortal instruments; I thought what the heck why not put them in somehow! **_

_**Anyway, I am back home and will go back to updating you all when I can. Alright please review!**_

_**Last time: Sasha was ordered to remain in bed. Sasha and Caleb talk for the first time.**_

_**Now: The meeting happens and Obi-wan orders Sash get some rest.**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Meetings

Slowly, Obi-wan entered the throne room his face written with worry. King Rennek sitting on his throne looked at the worried Jedi Master. The five clones stood in half armor watching Master Kenobi like he was.

"Master Kenobi, how is your padawan?" Rennek asked.

Obi-wan looked up at him. "Yes, she is resting well."

"Alright…Well I think my son went to go see her. He'll contact if anything happens or goes wrong," he said.

Obi-wan sighed almost in relief. "Alright."

King Rennek cleared his throat and stood from his throne. He walked down and stood beside one of the clones as the clones and the Jedi seemed to form a circle.

"So President Maverick has planned a peaceful meeting with us and the Voth to try and figure this out," Rennek started.

"When is the meeting?" Obi-wan asked.

"In two days in Volan City," he said. "I would appreciate it if you and your padawan would join us as additional security… just in case."

"Of course, but what of my men?" the Jedi asked.

"I want would like it if the clones could help guard my city, if the Voth or the Separatists dare try an attack while we are gone," he said.

"We will do just that, my lord," Cody said.

"Now what do you have in mind for an attack one is to happen?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well my army and your five clones here will distract the incoming attack then the clones on the surface will ambush them from behind," Rennek said. "But this doesn't need to completely finalize now… does it?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No I sense that we have some time between then and now, but we can never be too careful."

Rennek nodded. "Alright then let's come up with a plan to be ready."

Obi-wan nodded and they discussed different ideas in how to handle the battle.

* * *

After about another half hour of talking and planning, Obi-wan released the clones to go and get some rest. He then headed back upstairs to Sasha's room. When he entered he found Sasha and Prince Caleb talking in a very deep conversation about something. Sasha looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Master, how did the meeting go?" she asked.

He groaned softly. "A little too long for my liking."

"Yeah my dad… is a talker," Caleb agreed.

Obi-wan smiled. "So what are you two talking so in depth about?"

"This book Caleb is reading," Sasha said excited. "We'll have to find it Master it sounds amazing."

He chuckled. "Alright we'll have to do that when we get back to the Temple."

"I know that," she said. "There's still a mission to deal with here."

Obi-wan nodded. Caleb stood and headed for the door.

"Well I better get to bed," he yawned. "I've got school stuff tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. Sasha chuckled as he left the room. Obi-wan smirked and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I see you have made a friend," he said.

"Yes I have," Sasha said smirking.

Obi-wan's smile disappeared after a moment of chucking between them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Her face seemed confused for a moment like he was making up her illness or something. She then realized how she felt.

"Actually, I feel better. A lot better," she said. "I mean when I woke up I felt horrible, but after talking, laughing, and keeping my mind off it, I started to feel a little better."

His smile returned. That was great news to hear. He took her hand, which felt warm, and gave it a squeeze.

"That's great to hear, but get some rest and maybe, just maybe, Healer Umezaki will release you from bed rest just a little earlier," he said.

Sasha nodded. "Okay, I will." She yawned. "Goodnight Master and thank you."

Sasha made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She drifted asleep a moment later. Obi-wan reached up and placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't feel quite as warm as before, so that was a good sign. Brushing back her hair, Obi-wan sent her some healing aid with the force before standing. Once he was done, he turned and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Sash," he said then flicked off the lights.

* * *

_**Yeah….Review**_


	9. History of Volan City

_**So my friends who are still on summer, I'm sorry but it's time for some history. So try not to fall asleep and you don't have to take notes. Just enjoy the history lesson. And for my friends who started school earlier this week… here's some more history. *laughs nervously***_

_**Last time: A meeting took place.**_

_**Now: The Jedi and the royal family go to Volan City. Rennek tells the tale of Volan's history.**_

* * *

Chapter 9- History of Volan City

_Two days later…_

The sub emerged from under the water. The driver drove the sub to the harbor. King Rennek, who was sitting in the row of seats behind the driver, turned to the Jedi who sat behind him.

"Welcome to Volan City," he said as they entered the harbor.

Sasha looked past the King to the city. It looked beautiful. There were skyscrapers, large buildings, and several smaller towns around it. The driver pulled up to a dock and shut down the sub. He popped open the door. Obi-wan and Sasha stepped out before turning to help the royal family out. The group walked along the docks until they reached the end where two officers stood waiting.

"Your Majesty, the President is waiting," one of the officers said.

"Thank you, officer," King Rennek said.

The two officers escorted them over to the waiting limo. The chauffeur, who was standing there, opened the door for them. The Royal family entered first, the Jedi in tow. Once settled in the limo, their police escort led the limo through the main gates and into the city. Sasha's eyes widened when they passed through the gates. The city was huge. Driving along by the multiple skyscrapers, Sasha noticed not only Kulan's walking down the streets, but also two other beings.

"Those are the Voth's and Volan's," Prince Caleb said.

"Which are which?' Sasha asked.

"The Voth's are like us, but they have tan skin instead of blue or green, and they have claws instead of webbed hands and feet. They also have no gills," Caleb said. "However the Volan's are a combination of both as they, after all, offspring of a Voth and a Kulan."

Sasha looked back out of the window. She noticed a Volan walking a pet of some sort, and a Volan and a Kulan walking hand in hand down the street.

"If the Volan's are the neutral society, then how were the Kulan's and the Voth's able to create this city if neither side agreed with each other?" Sasha asked curious.

"That's a very good question, young Jedi," King Rennek said. "It's actually one of my favorite stories from our planets history that I like to tell."

He cleared his throat and started to tell the tale. "Since the fall of the Old Republic, the Kulan's and the Voth's have never truly gotten along. There were many attempts to unite the people, but all had failed until about two thousand years ago. The two kings of both sides along with their governments were having their monthly gathering to try and unite the people in some way.

"When suddenly a young servant came running saying that there was a rumor spreading that a Kulan female and a Voth male had fallen in love. To see if this was true, both were brought in front of the Kings and were questioned. At first, the young couple was hesitant to answer any of the Kings questions, but after they were threatened to be arrested for this… disgraced, as the Kings called it, the couple revealed that they were married and the wife was pregnant. This shocked the Kings and made them rethink their judgment. So the young couple was kept under a close eye while the Kings discussed this.

"After a long argument, the neutral representative from off world, working as a middle man you call it, said this 'disgrace' could bring their people together. Both King's thought about that and realized that their neutral friend was right. Should this child be born, it could bring both sides closer by showing that they can get along. Sure enough nine months later, and a young baby boy was born. He looked like a mixed breed of both Kulan and Voth.

"However both of our societies at the time did not like this idea, only a few actually accepted this. So in order to keep the peace and make sure the young child was not harmed along with the neutrality followers, the Kings had Volan city built with a wall surrounding the city. After a while, the city began to populate more and more. Soon the city took the name of Volan and the planet was renamed Vothkul to show that there was a chance for peace. When the child was an adult, the city wished for him to become the king of their society, but instead he decided that they would become a democracy and he would take the title of President.

"Soon not only Volan's roamed the streets of this city, but so did Kulan's and Voth's who did not agree with the fighting or the monarchy way of taking care of how things were done, whether it be in Luga City or Saha, the Voth capitol."

"And that's how the Volan city came to be," Obi-wan finished.

"Exactly,' Rennek said. "The reason it's my favorite tale of our history is because that it shows that two opposing sides can get a long depending on the situation."

"That doesn't appear to be the case now," Sasha stated.

Rennek nodded sadly. "And I don't know if it will be the case in the next few years either."

Sasha and Obi-wan exchanged a sad glance. The limo came to a stop a moment later. They had arrived at the capitol building. Now was the time to discuss peace, but Sasha could tell by the look on King Rennek's face that he hoped the moral to his history lesson would take effect today.

* * *

_**That wasn't so bad was it? I admitted I had some writers block with this one, but it wasn't that bad… Please review and tell me you liked it! PLEASE!**_


	10. An Attempt at Negotiations

_**Hey guys thanks for those reviews! **_

_**QueenYoda: I love your review and I feel so honored! I'm glad you like my stories!**_

_**ArcCaptainZero: You almost gave me a heart attack in your review's first sentence! I am glad though that you loved it!**_

_**And thank you everyone who wasn't mentioned for your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Last time- They arrived to Volan City and King Rennek gave them a history lesson.**_

_**Now- A meeting takes place to try and stop the Voth. Sasha spots something shocking.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- An Attempt at Negotiations

"Silence!" the President said. The room fell silent. Sasha tensed as the room fell quiet so quickly. Both of the Kings managed to start an argument that escalated rapidly, and the meeting hadn't even begun yet. "Sit down."

King Rennek resumed his seat, bowing his head apologetically. However the Voth king, Avix Lonarcch, grunted before resuming his seat. King Lonarcch was a built Voth with chiseled features and a simple haircut. His hair was light brown and his eyes were hazel. And the robes he was dressed in were almost similar to a Jedi's.

"Thank you," said President Drey Maverick. "Now can we get through one simple meeting without causing a world war in home?"

Everyone nodded. The meeting officially began.

President Maverick looked no older than 28. As a Volan he looked like a mix of Voth and Kulan, he had tan skin with black hair and sea blue eyes, webbed hands and Voth like feet, and he had a set of gills on his neck. However, he was quite attractive as not only Sasha, but a number of the females in the room seemed to drool over him. _I think he is more attractive than King Lance Connor of Isa_, Sasha thought, _whether he is Volan or not_. But of course all she could really do was have a crush on him as, after all, he was older than her by a number of years and she already has a boyfriend.

* * *

The meeting proceeds longer than expected. Since Sasha was standing behind her master's seat the entire time didn't help matters either. Obi-wan must have sensed her slight boredom and her stiffness as he gestured her to him. Sasha leaned in so no one would have to hear their exchange of words.

"Go and walk around for a while," Obi-wan whispered into her ear. "Or go find the Prince and see what he's up to."

Sasha nodded and made her way toward the door. No one seemed to question where she was going as she wasn't stopped while leaving the room. Once out in the hall, she released a sigh of relief. Now she decided to go find Caleb. The King didn't make him sit through the meeting, and according to King Lonarcch, his kid was free roam and not have to listen to all the debating too.

Sasha walked down one of the many corridors of the Presidents large home in search of the Prince. Turning a corner, Sasha spotted him talking to someone. Stopping in her tracks, Sasha noticed it was a young Voth girl, about the same age as him. Sasha hid behind the nearest statue and watched.

"Hey…" She heard him say nervously.

"You said that already," said the Voth girl, giggling.

"Oh… sorry, hehe… right…umm…" He looked her up and down. "I like your… dress."

The girl blushed. "Thanks. I like your jacket."

He held out his hand. "Caleb."

The girl took his hand. "Cyrinity."

"That's a really pretty name," he said.

They both laughed nervously. The girl, Cyrinity, was in a soft pink dress and flats. She had a beautiful figure and face. Her hair was brown like Sasha's and was tied back in lose braid.

"You've been here before haven't you?' She asked him releasing his hand.

"Yeah, a couple times… uh, you?" he asked.

"Yeah… a couple.' She smiled.

"So umm…"

Before Caleb was able to finish his sentence, a voice was heard. "Caleb? Caleb, son where are you?"

Sasha froze. It was King Rennek's voice. _Kriff_, Sasha thought. Caleb must have been thinking the same thing because he looked at Cyrinity sadly.

"I've got to go," he said.

"Here," She handed him a slip of paper. "Call me."

He nodded. He then turned on his heel and head for the sound of his father's voice. Sasha knew she would be spotted now from her hiding place, so she disappeared into the force. Rennek and Caleb met up before Caleb was completely around the corner.

"Come on, son,' Rennek said. "It's time to go."

Caleb nodded and followed his dad. Sasha then reappeared and looked back over to see Cyrinity had been watching. Her face was shocked and yet… sad. She turned and headed the opposite direction. Stepping out from her hiding place, Sasha tried to make heads and tails about what just happened. A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. Sasha turned to see it was Obi-wan.

"Time to go, padawan," he said.

"Right," she said shooting a glance over her shoulder then back at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She smiled. "Not really."

He looked confused, but shook his head as he led Sasha away. As they walked and met up with the royal family, Sasha shot a glance at Caleb. He seemed lost in la la land. She chuckled to herself_. How cute he has a crush on a Voth girl_, Sasha thought. _But did she seem shocked when Caleb met up with his father. Unless…_ Sasha shook the thought away as she climbed into the sub. There was no way that girl could possibly be the daughter of the Voth King, but yet fate has mysterious ways of making two individuals fall in love.

* * *

_**Whoa how about that? Alright maybe a little Romeo and Juliet type of romance. *hint hint* please continue to review! **_


	11. Midnight Swim

_**Did you know I'm spoiling you all? Because here is another chapter for you guys!**_

_**Last time: Sasha learned that Caleb had a crush on a Voth girl.**_

_**Now: Sasha is having a hard time falling asleep and decides to go for a swim. She learns some juicy information.**_

_**Review please! I love reviews!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Midnight Swim

Later that evening, after the meeting, the Jedi joined the Royal family for dinner. The kitchen staff made sure to prepare Sasha's food without any of the seaweed anywhere in it this time. Once the meal was done, everyone called it a night and headed to bed. After changing into her pajamas, Sasha climbed into bed. She laid her head upon the pillow and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep.

She tossed and turned for an hour trying to fall asleep. It didn't help. Sitting up in bed, Sasha pulled her legs into criss cross. She then tried to meditate and clear her mind to see if it will help, but that didn't work either. Sighing, Sasha pulled out of the force and slumped forward allowing herself to be bent over her legs and her head resting on the bed. She rolled her head to look over to the window. An idea sparked her brain. Back in the temple a swim always helped when she couldn't sleep.

Sitting up, Sasha made her way out of the bed and over to the refresher. She changed into her swimsuit and scuba gear. She made her way to the door and opened it quietly. Once in the hall, Sasha glanced at her Master's door across the hall. _Should I tell him where I'm going_, she thought. Well if she did he would tell her not to go out for a swim in the ocean alone or maybe tell her not to go at all.

After arguing with herself for a moment, Sasha decided not to tell him. She made her way down to the front door of the palace, being extremely quiet. She then slipped out of the palace and towards the exit of the city. Once she got to the exit, Sasha slipped on her helmet and pushed through the jello like door into the water. She then pushed off and started to swim away.

* * *

Coming around the corner of the palace, a guard spotted the figure exiting the city. Slowly he made his way after it only to discover it was the young female Jedi. He vaguely remembers someone telling him that the young Jedi was allergic to the seaweed here. Making the smart move, he followed her just in case.

* * *

Sasha swam for a while and soon began to tire. Deciding to take a break by lying down on the beach, she swam up to the surface. Breaking the surface, Sasha pulled off the helmet and breathed in the fresh air of the surface. She then noticed a black box building jammed into the tree line on the beach and a long dock that stopped in the shallow end of the water. _That's strange_, she thought as she walked up to the beach. She was barely on the sand when the door to the building opened. Instantly, Sasha dove under the dock. The sound of feet was heard as it grew closer and closer to where she hid. The sound stopped right above her and she caught her breath. It was two battle droids from she could see through the boards of the dock.

"It is all clear," one of them said.

"Why does the commander keep sending us out here? There is never anything out here," the other said.

"Because the general said so," first one said. "Now let's return inside."

They left back into the building. Releasing the breath she was holding, Sasha crawled out from under the dock. Getting up, she looked up to the door. _DROIDS?!_ She thought. _But I thought that there were no droids this close to the city! _Glancing back to the water, Sasha took of the gear and his it under the dock. She then made her way to the building. There was one camera that was pointed at the door. Knowing that is not a good idea, Sasha made her way around to the side of the building to find a way in. She found a vent blocked by a bush. She took off the vent lid and pushed the bush back. She crawled into the vent.

She crawled around for a while trying to find some clue as to what they were up to. Soon she heard the sound of talking. She stopped at another vent that looked into a room. In the room was a single battle droid and one of the commander droids.

"The General is waiting here," the battle droid pointed at the holoprojector in the room.

"Get our while I speak to the General," the commander said.

The battle droid left and the commander activated the projector. Sasha gasped silently when a hologram appeared of Grievous.

"General," the commander said. "We have received word that the Jedi are here."

"Did they bring their clones?" Grievous asked.

"I do not believe so, sir. King Lonarcch did not say there was any at the meeting earlier."

"Well that doesn't mean they are not far behind," Grievous said. "Have we found out what date is good for the attack?"

"Yes. In about a week the Prince of the Kulan's birthday will take place and the entire city will be there."

"That is perfect. We will take them by surprise and destroy the Jedi."

"Roger, roger."

Sasha had heard enough and now was the time to go. Quietly she made her way out of the vents and the building until she found the exit. Once outside she placed the vent lid back on and ran down the beach to where her gear was hidden. She threw it on as she made her way into the water. Diving into the water, she swam back to the city as fast as she could.

* * *

The guard had lost track of her and had been looking for her for a while. Suddenly the Jedi swam by him awfully fast.

"Miss Jedi, are you okay?' he asked after he.

"I'm fine, but we've got a problem," She said as she stopped. 'Now let's go!"

He followed her as she swam back to the city.

* * *

_**REVIEW! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**_


	12. Information

_**HELLO PEEPS! I have been very busy lately plus I have been very tired. But I have found time write my next chapter! ENJOY!**_

_**Last time: Sasha went for a midnight swim and discovered that the seppies are planning to attack.**_

_**Now: Sasha tells about what she has heard to her master and the others.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Information

Passing through the jello like door, Sasha and the guard ran for the palace, leaving a trail of water behind them. The guard contacted one of the servants to wake the royal family, the clones, and Obi-wan. As they ran up the steps, Sasha removed her scuba gear. The guard at the top of the steps opened the door and they ran into the palace, leaving the guard that was at the door to close the doors. They ran down the corridors and pushed open the doors to the throne room.

Inside the throne room was a group of people all in pajamas and robes. A half-awake King looked over to them as they came to a halt next to the group. Sasha and the guard panted.

"Are you two alright?" Rennek asked.

"And why are you wet?" the queen asked.

Before Sasha could get a word out, Obi-wan grabbed her by the upper arms and started to look her over.

"Are you injured or having a reaction?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She said her breathing improving.

Obi-wan didn't look sure, but he released her.

"Now what is this all about?" Rennek asked.

"It's a long story," Sasha said.

"Well since all of us are awake, why don't you tell us?" he said.

Sasha nodded. Queen Bera turned to the servant and whispered something to him. He left the room a moment later.

Sasha started. "So I had a hard time trying to fall asleep. I had tried everything. I knew that swimming always helped back at the Temple, but I also knew of the risks of going swimming here. After arguing with myself for a little bit, I finally decided to go for it. I changed clothes and grabbed my gear and headed out.

"I went for a swim for a while then I got a little tired. I decided to take a break on the nearest beach. When I surfaced that's when I found the base."

The servant returned with a couple towels. He handed one to the guard then to Sasha. She thanked him with a nod as she dried herself off.

"The base?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, there was this black building sitting on the beach side with a long board walk that extended to the water. I didn't think anything of it, but when the door opened, out of habit, I hid just to be on the safe side."

"Where did you hide?' Caleb asked.

"Under the dock," She said then continued. "Anyway, that's when two battle droids stopped on right above me. I went silent. They didn't find me though. After they returned into the base, I snuck in to see what they were up to. That's when I heard their plan."

"What plan?" Obi-wan asked.

"The droids plan to attack the Kulans…"she paused. "On Caleb's birthday bash."

Queen Bera gasped. Everyone looked shocked. Caleb paled.

"King Rennek what will happen exactly on your son's birthday?" Obi-wan asked looking at the King.

"Well the entire city will gather for a parade and block party," he said.

"It's the perfect attack sir," Cody commented.

"You're right, Cody," Obi-wan said. "With the entire city distracted with the party, it will be easy for them to make the attack."

"And apparently, they only know that you and I are here," Sasha said. "They have no idea the clones or the war ships are even here. However, Grievous sees that as a victory. He takes the city and kills the Jedi."

"Wait, Grievous?!" Rennek gasped.

"I should have known that he would be behind this," Obi-wan said. "He loves that taste of fighting and blood spill. But he is at a disadvantage."

"He's right. Because Grievous doesn't know that we have the clone army with us he is only going to be expecting me and Master Kenobi," Sasha agreed.

"But we can discuss how to deal with the droids later, right now I think it is best that we all return to bed," Bera said with a yawn.

"Just one more question, how did you play into all of this?" Rennek asked his guard.

"I knew about the young Jedi's illness and I followed just in case," he said.

"Well thank you," Obi-wan said.

"Alright, let's get to bed," Rennek said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Your highness, I suggest we keep this between us and the President. We must not let the Voth know that we know about the battle. We must act like nothing has changed. Agreed?" Obi-wan stated.

"We will keep silent, Master Jedi," Rennek said then the royal couple headed for the door.

The guard left, leaving only the clones and the Jedi alone in the throne room.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	13. Scold

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Please review!**_

_**Last time: Sasha lets everyone know what she discovered.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan has a "chat" with Sasha.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Scold

When Obi-wan saw Sasha enter the throne room, his heart almost dropped. He thought something bad had happened to her, but thankfully she reassured him that she was okay. However as he listened to her tell the tale of her late night adventure, he felt upset.

Once she was done and the others left the room, he gave her a look that suggested he need to talk to her. She stayed behind and so did the clones. Soon they were all alone. Obi-wan turned to Cody.

"Cody, contact the fleet and the base, and let them know about what has been discovered," he said.

"Yes sir," Cody said.

"As for the rest of you, go to bed," he said.

The clones nodded and headed out. Sasha started too headed to the door, the towel thrown over her shoulder. Obi-wan grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Sasha looked at him. He sighed and looked away.

"What were you thinking?' he asked softly.

"I told I had hard time trying to fall asleep…" she said.

He interrupted her. "And you didn't come to me to tell me?"

She paused for a moment. "I thought about it, but I knew what you would have said." She cleared her throat. "You would have said no."

"You're right, I probably would have. But I could have also said yes and even joined you," he said turning to her. He gripped her shoulders. "Sasha it is not safe for you to go out there alone."

"Master, I can handle myself."

"I know you can, I'm not saying that you don't, but what would have happened if you came into contact with the seaweed and had a reaction. You could have died."

"But I didn't," she said pulling away. "I'm fine and I discovered something that give us the advantage in this battle."

"I know you did, but you got lucky padawan," he said. "And luck can only get you so far." He sighed. "I am proud that you did find that information about Grievous, but you shouldn't have gone alone."

"Master, I'm 19 years old, not a little youngling in need of a leash," Sasha said her voice pushing the line.

Obi-wan's face became stone, his mouth a tight line. "You are also a padawan learner and you must respect your elders and mentors."

Sasha's face dropped and looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just upset that you don't trust me with handling something as small as an allergy."

Obi-wan gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it.

"I do trust you, Sash. I'm just worried is all," he said. "And with this allergy, I have become more worried about your safety. I know very well that you can take care of yourself and kick some butt while doing so.' Sasha smiled at that. He smiled too. "But you must also be careful and not be afraid to ask for help."

Sasha nodded. "Alright, I will."

He patted her shoulder. She yawned. He smirked.

"I think it's time someone went to bed," he said.

She nodded with a smirk. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back upstairs to their rooms to sleep what was left of the night.

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_


	14. Unexpected Arrival

_**I HAVE RETURNED! YEAH! I have been so busy with school and band and school and work and band and sleep and food…. I am a very busy person. BUT I didn't forget about you guys! RER**_

_**Last Time: Sasha got a talking to by Obi-wan**_

_**Now: They returned to Volan City and someone makes a surprise appearance.**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Unexpected Arrival

The next morning, which was only a few hours after Sasha returned, everyone got ready to return to Volan City for another attempt at peace. They got into the subs and headed to the surface. Once the came ashore, they were taken to the Presidents home. Just like last Caleb was free from having to sit and listen to the meeting. Sasha was offered the same thing, however something in the force told her she should stay at the meeting. When they arrived to the conference room, the President was already in the room.

He turned and smiled. "Hello, my friends. You are here early."

Rennek nods and tells the President about what Sasha had learned last night. Shocked, President Maverick took a seat at the head of the table.

"But you must keep this between us. Avix must not know that we know," Rennek said.

Before Maverick responded, the door opened and there was King Lonarcch, his queen, an advisor, and a representative. They came in, said hello, and took their seats. The meeting began.

Just like last time, the meeting seemed to drag on and on. However, Sasha's bad feeling didn't disappear, it kind of grew bigger the more the meeting went on. Suddenly, the door to the conference room busted open and standing in its doorway, cap fluttering behind him, was the metal monster himself Grievous. Obi-wan stands up and grabs his saber, but doesn't activate it. Sasha does the same. The President stands.

"General Grievous, I presume?' Maverick said.

"Yes, Mr. President. It is an honor to finally meet you," Grievous said then coughed.

"Grievous, I was not expecting you until tomorrow," Lonarcch said.

"Plans change, your highness," Grievous said stepping into the room.

His yellow eyes scanned the room, but locked onto Sasha and her mentor.

"General Kenobi," Grievous said coming over to them. "I should have known the Jedi would send you to do… diplomatic things." He coughed in Obi-wan's face.

Disgusted, Sasha noticed Obi-wan's control undisturbed.

"Grievous, I should have known Dooku would send you to do his dirty work," Obi-wan said.

"Jedi scum, you will die by my hands!" Grievous said.

"Not in my city," President Maverick said.

"Of course, Mr. President." Grievous' eyes now locked onto Sasha. "Ah, Kenobi pet's. You look different."

"Well that happens when you grow up, Grievous,' Sasha said. "I mean do you remember what it was like right? To grow up and to change instead of being a hunk of metal?"

Grievous narrows his eyes at her. "Don't push me, youngling."

Sasha was going to reply, but the look Obi-wan gave her said to stop before things get out of hand. Sasha stays silent. Grievous chuckles.

"Such a pathetic youngling," Grievous said.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him and tightens her grip on her saber in her hand. Grievous laughed.

"Why are you here, General?' Avix asked.

"I heard there was a meeting and I didn't want to miss it as I have a message," he said.

"What message?" Obi-wan asked.

Grievous looked at Rennek. "Watch yourself… you will fall." He looks at Sasha. "And the Jedi will fall with you."

Sasha snarls. "You won't get away with anything, Grievous."

Grievous steps closer to her, almost until she could see his breath.

"You can't defeat me and my army with only you and your master," Grievous said.

Sasha didn't say anything as she couldn't reveal the clones being there.

"Ah you see your downfall is inevitable," Grievous said. "I will kill you myself."

"Try me." She grumbled in a low voice, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did.

Reaching out, Grievous grabbed Sasha by the neck and lifted her slightly off the ground. Obi-wan couldn't anything to stop him without causing a panic.

"Don't test me, Jedi. I can kill you here and now," he said.

"Enough!' Maverick said. "Set her down and get out of city, NOW!"

Grievous tosses her against the wall, shoves past Obi-wan and leaves without a word. Sasha leaning against the wall, glares after him.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm fine," Sasha said looking at him.

The president sat back down in his chair.

"This meeting is over. You are dismissed," Maverick said.

Lonarcch stormed out with his people following behind him. Rennek gathered his group and headed out, Sasha and Obi-wan at the rear. Caleb spotted them coming as he rounded the corner worried. They walked out to the waiting limo to take them back to the harbor.

* * *

_With Caleb ten minutes before…_

Caleb searched high and low for her. Soon he spotted Cyrinity, waiting in the spot they first met. He smiled and approached her.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hi."

She looked beautiful. Her hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders and she was in a grey dress.

They took a seat on a bench nearby. The two of them talked for the next several minutes.

"CYRINITY!" A voice shouted from around the corner.

Cyrinity stood from the bench.

"Oh no, it's my father," she turned to Caleb. "You have to go."

"But…" He tried to say.

"Go!" she said.

He started to walk away awkwardly.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

Caleb stops, comes back over to her and places a kiss on her cheek before running off. He barely rounds the corner when he hears that voice again shout her name. Stopping, he peered back around the corner only to gasp. Standing there, angry, was King Avix Lonarcch of the Voth.

"Come, we are going home," he said grabbing Cyrinity's arm.

"Okay,' she said softly.

Caleb turned away and slid down the wall. _She is the Voth Princess… no… how can this be?_ He thought as he sat there stunned.

His father called him later and he left with his family. _She's a Lonarcch…_

* * *

_**Whoa what a chapter, right?! Right? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Secret Spot

_**Hey guys I know that it has been forever and a day since I have posted. I am here now and I will try my hardest to post more! Alright let's get going!**_

_**Last time: Grievous made an unexpected and early arrival during the meeting in Volan City.**_

_**Now: What does this mean for the city? How safe is it now knowing Grievous is there? Sasha and Caleb have private conversation involving him and the Voth girl.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THX FOR EVERYONE WHO DOES!**_

Chapter 15- Secret Spot

That was one crazy day and it put King Rennek in a very uneasy mood. When the returned from Volan City, everyone went their separate ways. Rennek disappeared into his office. Obi-wan went to update the clones on what had happened. Caleb disappeared into his room. Sasha went to meditate and do some reading up in her room. They didn't even meet up all together for dinner. Everyone kind of ate when they wanted it to.

However before the night was over, Rennek sent out a notice to the entire city not to leave past the curfew that was now set as things were now getting more and more dangerous. The citizens took the notice rather well and did not start a panic. This had surprised Sasha, but it shows how much they trust their king. But with the curfew now in effect, Obi-wan even told Sasha that he didn't not want her going out for late swims. He trusts her and knows she can handle herself, but he doesn't want to risk anything right now. Everyone is edge now.

Sasha stood on the balcony watching the night life of the city and the sea. She was about ready to call it a night, but she was on edge too. Sighing, she stepped into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She was really tired and wanted to sleep. A noise outside of her room, made her look up from the bed. Interested, Sasha climbed out of bed and headed to the door. Quietly, she opened the door and peered into the hall. She spotted Caleb walking down the hall wearing nothing but a swimsuit, heading in the opposite direction of his room and the lifts. He disappeared through a door at the end of the hall.

Sasha stepped into the hall and bit her lip. She walked down the hall and stopped at the door he disappeared into. It was the stairs for the palace. Turning on her heel, Sasha slowly walked back to her room, arguing with herself on whether to go and help him or not. She turned to her gaze to Obi-wan's room before she entered her room. She was about to knock on the door when it immediately opened revealing her master in his pajamas and hair ruffled.

"Master, I just spotted Caleb disappear into the stairwell down there and…" she started but was interrupted by his hand raising.

"Go, but be careful," he said.

Sasha ran back into her room and changed into her swimsuit. Grabbing her gear, commlink, and lightsaber, Sasha ran out of the room and made her way to that stairwell. She followed the stairs down to the bottom. There was two doors. One read Level 1. The other read Exit. Sasha opened the exit door and found herself on the back side of the palace. She spotted Caleb walking through the streets, sneakily. Sasha shouldered her gear and ran after him.

Once she was almost right behind him, she remained stealthy and followed with an enough distance between them that she didn't attract enough attention. She followed him until he disappeared into the sea through a completely different entrance to the city, hidden with an alley. Keeping this secret entrance in mind, Sasha pulled her helmet on and entered the water. She swam after him, avoiding the seaweed at all costs.

She didn't swim for that long before she spotted the prince swim up to a shore line. Sasha followed and surfaced far enough away from the shore to be unnoticed. Caleb walked out onto the beach and took a seat in the sand. He looked up at the moon. Sasha looked around where they were at this moment and realized that there were no surrounding islands for another few miles. Carefully, Sasha removed her helmet and made her way ashore.

"Boo," Sasha said when she got closer.

Caleb yelped and fell back against the sand. Sasha chuckled and removed her helmet, tucking it neatly under her arm.

"What the kriff are you doing here?" he asked as he sat back up.

"Nice to see you to," Sasha said with sarcasm then said. "I'm here because I saw you leave and right now is not entirely safe to be out with Grievous here and all."

"Oh," Caleb said. "I guess I didn't expect to be followed."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," she said. "I won't tell anyone you were even here as long as you let me stay here as a body guard."

"Sure," he said. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Sasha sat down next to him with a smile. "Thanks."

Caleb returned his gaze to the night sky. Sasha followed his gaze. After a moment, she broke the silence that had formed between them.

"So this is a nice spot," Sasha said. "I bet you bring a lot of girls up here." She was hinting the fact he liked that one girl.

"Actually no one even knows about this spot or about that secret exit from the city," Caleb said. "You are the first one that knows about this place."

"Oh, well it's nice and it has a great view."

"Yeah it does."

"You know that secret exit could be useful for the battle. Do you mind if I at least tell my master about? I'll come up with an excuse of how I found it and not tell him the truth."

"Umm… sure, but why?"

"It could be useful for the battle and taking out the droids. It would startle their forces."

He nodded. "Alright then. You can tell him about it. But only the exit."

"Deal."

There was another silence between them. Caleb broke it.

"Did you ever fall for someone you can't be with because of who you are?' he asked.

Sasha looked at him. "Why are you asking?"

He looked at her then at his knees. "Because I have fallen for a girl that I can't be with because I am the prince and all."

"Ah… I see. This must be about Cyrinity then," Sasha said.

He looked at her, stunned. "How do you know about her?"

"I saw the two of you together the first time we went to Volan City," she said. "I have not told anyone about this though."

"Thanks…" he paused. "What do you know?"

"I know the two of you like each other. She is a Voth. You are a Kulan. You are the Prince and she was quite shocked by the fact that you were that your dad is the king and all."

"She knows then…" he paused again. "Well I guess I can understand why she would be surprised. She the princess of the Voth."

Sasha looked at him, shocked. "Now this is a forbidden love story that even beats the Jedi standard for falling in love."

He lowered his head. "What should I do?"

Sasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go after her and tell her how you feel."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course. Sure you two are not able to be together and all as of right now, but it doesn't mean that things couldn't change. Besides you guys can be the reason for bringing peace between your people."

"Hadn't thought of that. You are right. I love her for her and not for being the princess. We could stop the fighting and remain neutral. But how?"

"Well, you will have to wait until the right time. Let her know how you feel and that you don't care that she is Lonarcch's daughter and that you love her. Then tell her that you two can save your people and can be together without all of this distaste and bickering."

"Alright I will, but when should I do this?"

"Before things get out of hand, but don't reveal it to your fathers until this battle is over or maybe even a little before it."

Caleb nodded. "Alright I will do it!"

"That's the spirit." She smiled.

There was a silence between them for a moment. Sasha broke this time as she stood to her feet.

"We should probably get back before your father sends an army after you," Sasha said.

Caleb stood and walked over to the water. He sighed and stretched, his bare back muscles showing. Sasha placed on her helmet and wadded into the water.

"Alright, let's go back," he said then wadded farther into the water.

They submerged under the water and started to swim back. Caleb glanced at her once they were far enough away from the island.

"I'll race you back," he challenged.

"You're on!" Sasha accepted.

They raced each other back to the city. Caleb had the lead most of the way. As he disappeared over the edge of a small cliff to reveal the city, Sasha decided to use the force to get a boost. However, she didn't shoot as far forward as she would have liked. Something was tugging at her leg. Heart racing, Sasha glanced over her shoulder to see her leg wrapped up in seaweed. Panicking, she looked back to Caleb.

"CALEB! HELP!" She cried.

He stopped and turned back. He swam over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"My leg… it's caught," Sasha said trying not to freak out.

Caleb grabbed the seaweed around her leg and tried to pull it off.

"This stuff is tough to rip apart," Caleb said through clenched teeth.

Sasha unclipped her saber and activated it. "Here use this."

Caleb took the saber, unsure of how to use it. He managed to cut her free without harming her more. He handed it back to her and she clipped it to her belt. Caleb then wrapped an arm around her and helped her back to the city.

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	16. Yet Again

_**Is this for real? Am I really posting again? Same time in one week? Yes you are not going crazy! I have another chapter for you all before I go on my trip. And when I get back I will have more chapters to update for your liking. So please review! I love hearing what you have to say.**_

_**Last time: Sasha and Caleb talked about his love for Cyrinity. Sasha got caught in some seaweed.**_

_**Now: Sasha gets medical care…again. The King is very upset with his son.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Yet Again

Passing through the jello like door, Sasha carefully placed her feet against the ground. Her right leg, the one that had been trapped in the seaweed, buckled from under her. She would have fallen if Caleb hadn't been holding onto her.

"Sit down, let's see how bad it is," Caleb said as he carefully lowered her to the ground.

Once she was sitting, Sasha removed her helmet. Caleb knelt down beside her leg, and very carefully removed her boot and started to roll up her legging. Biting her lip, Sasha watched as part of her leg was revealed. It was red and splotchy, and looked like it wound around her leg like a piece of DNA. Sasha cursed under her breath. She let this happen _again_.

"That looks bad," he said as he carefully rolled her legging back down and replaced the boot.

"We better get back so I can get the medicine," Sasha said as she grabbed her helmet.

Caleb nodded. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think so."

He ran a hand through his short hair then nodded. Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms. He started to walk back to the palace with a quick pace. He entered through the exit door they had used earlier. Glancing up at the stairs, he decided not to use them and made his way through the other door. He moved quickly toward the lifts and managed to get inside before anyone could see them.

Once they got off on their floor, Caleb carried to her room. Before he even opened the door to her room, the door to Obi-wan's room opened. He looked worried.

"Sasha, are you alright?" he asked.

"Her leg got caught in seaweed," Caleb said for her.

Obi-wan's eyes widened and he disappeared into his room.

"I could have told him," Sasha stated.

"Yeah I know," he said. "It just kind of came out."

Obi-wan reappeared in the hall with the pouch of medicine in his hand. He opened the door to Sasha's room and Caleb entered. He made his way over to her bed and laid her down on it. Obi-wan placed the pouch on the nightstand and ushered Caleb out of his way. Caleb stood at the end of the bed. Obi-wan helped out of the scuba suit, leaving her only in her swim suit and revealing the rash. It started at the knee and went down to the ankle.

Grabbing the pouch, Obi-wan opened it and grabbed the next vial and placed it into the needle. There was only one vial left in this pouch now. He then injected the medicine into her right thigh. Once all of the medicine was gone from the vial, Obi-wan sat down with a sigh.

"What were you two think you were doing?" he asked.

"I followed him and when we came back we…" she said.

"… We raced each other back. I thought it would be fun. But we were careless," Caleb finished, shamefully.

Obi-wan smoothed down his beard. "I'll call the doctor. And your father."

He left them alone to call them. Caleb sat down with a sigh.

"I am in so much trouble," he stated plainly.

Sasha didn't really answer. She just shrugged. Caleb groaned, leaning forward grabbing the back of his head. Obi-wan returned a moment later with King Rennek by his side. The King did not look pleased.

"Caleb Arton Thane, what the kriff were you thinking?" Rennek said sternly.

Caleb grimaced at the sound of his father's voice.

"It was an accident," he said softly.

"Hallway. Now." Rennek pointed outside.

Caleb stood and made his way out of the room. Rennek didn't even look at them before he closed the door behind him and his son. Sasha sat there stunned. Obi-wan shared the same look.

"Well that was frightening," Obi-wan said.

"Agreed," Sasha said.

He shook the thought away and entered the refresher. He emerged with a towel in his hand. He held out to her. Sasha thanked him and started to dry herself off, but staying away from her leg.

"So how's the leg feel?" he asked.

"It hurts," she stated.

"Umezaki will be here in a few," he said.

They sat in the room in silence for the next few moments. However, they could here Rennek yelling at Caleb. Both of them would grimace at the sound of it. A few minutes later, the door opened and Rennek and Umezaki entered, but no Caleb. Sasha thought it best not to question where he was._ He was probably grounded or sent to his room_, she thought. Umezaki came to her side.

"Nice to see you again, Miss. Monroe," he said.

"Hello Doctor," Sasha said.

"I pray this will be our last encounter," he said.

"Fingers crossed," she said.

He then shooed everyone out of the room. Once everyone was out, he examined her leg. After about ten minutes, Umezaki allowed everyone to reenter the room.

"So how bad is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Not that bad," Riczo said. "It will itch for a while, but I have placed some cream on it that will help prevent that." He looked at Sasha. "You were lucky it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Sasha nodded.

"I will be leaving now," he continued. "Let our paths not meet again like this."

"We will be more careful," Obi-wan said.

Umezaki left after that. Rennek leaned against the door to the refresher.

"I'm glad to hear you are alright," he said. "I am sorry that my son dragged you into this."

"Your highness, I went after him because I knew he would need protection and I knew you would have had a fit to hear that he went without it," she started.

"I know he told me," Rennek said. "I'm not mad at either of you, actually. Just exhausted and stressed is all."

"How about we call it a night before something else goes wrong," Obi-wan suggested.

Rennek sighed. "Agreed. I will retire for the night." He then left.

Obi-wan looked at Sasha. "Get some rest. We need you on your feet tomorrow."

"Yes Master," she said.

After he left, Sasha closed her eyes and entered a healing trance.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
